herofandomcom-20200223-history
R'Klll
R'Klll was an honorable empress of the reptilian humanoid Skrulls of the Marvel Universe, who ended two wars therefore bringing peace to her people. History Reign of Dorrek VII R'Klll was the oldest daughter of the Skrull Emperor, who was murdered by the power-hungry Dorrek VII. Reluctantly she agreed to marry the new emperor and bore him a daughter, Princess Anelle who she cared for deeply. She was digusted by Dorrek's schemes and wished him dead, while he in turn was planning to have her killed. During his attempt to conquer the planet Xandar (homeworld of the Nova Corps, the fighting came to close to his flagship for his comfort and ordered his men to take him back to the throneworld away from danger. Outraged by his cowardice, R'Klll shot him in the back thereby ending his tyranny. Soveriegn of the Skrulls Taking control of the Skrull Empire as the empress, she discreetly and quietly withdrew their forces from Xandar and made peace with the Xandarians. When the Phoenix entity in the form of its latest host Jean Grey became a threat to the cosmos, Lilandra Neramani the Shi'ar Majestrix consulted both her and the Supreme Intelligence of the Kree Empire. They agreed that to permit the honor duel for her life requested by Professor X. Both her and the Supreme Intelligence assigned each an elite warrior to monitor the fight between the X-Men and the Shi'ar Imperial Guard, with the understanding among all three sovereigns that the X-Men would not be permitted to one. During the honor duel (which ended in Jean Grey sacrificing her life, as the Phoenix entity reemerged), the Skrull agent (Raksor) and the Kree agent (Ben-Dann) fought each other and continued to do so for months. Learning about what happened from the Watcher Uatu, after hours of negotiation the Skrull and Kree Empires agreed to finally end the 10 million years long war between the two via singular combat between Raksor and Ben-Dann. Due to the manipulations of the Fantastic Four and the Inhumans's Royal Family, the two were forced to fight together against the humans and Inhumans, appearing to emerge victorious and having Uatu declare them both the winners of the war. Offically the Kree-Skrull War had ended. While the two had been fighting on the Moon, R'Klll had learned that the great Kree warrior (Captain Mar-Vell) and archenemy of the Skrull was dying of an incurable cancer. To honor a great warrior, R'Klll sent general Zedrao to the moon Titan to present him with the Skrull Medal of Valor, one of their highest honors. Within a few years, Galactus the Devourer of Worlds appeared on the Skrull throneworld of Tarnax IV (the 2nd throneworld of the empire) and consumed the planet. R'Klll bravely and stoically faced the end, comforting her daughter Anelle. Powers and Abilities She had the usual racial shapeshifting abilities of the Skrull species. Able to change into any shape, organic or inorganic, as long as it was solid. Able to grow additional limbs (or wings), increase their size by multiples, and shrink to the size of an insect. Forming bladed or bludgeon weapons, elongate limbs, change arms into wings, and alter their sex are all options available to a Skrull. In addition they are able to mimicry the voices and sounds of that of which the shape or form that they take. Category:Aliens Category:Female Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Marvel Heroes Category:Sophisticated Category:Monarchs Category:Parents Category:Aristocrats Category:Leaders Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Grey Zone Category:Humanoid Category:Successful